Hot Fuzz: Hollywood Angel
by P.J. Lowry
Summary: Nicholas Angel is sincerely surprised when he gets hired for a job that he doesn't remember applying for...


It had been a quiet Sunday for Nicholas Angel. He has just finished a lovely breakfast which consisted of toast with jelly and a warm cup of breakfast tea. After watering his plant, he sat down and was reading the paper from London to see how things were in the big city. The place wasn't falling apart without him and while part of him had hoped it would so they'd miss him, Nicholas felt all right since he had settled down rather well in Sanford. He never thought he would ever adjust to the petite village but over the years it grew on him. Nicholas got used to the quiet pace, how peaceful things got at night. There were times when he missed Janine but that soon passed as well. Her affair with Dave actually make it much easier for him to move on and look for someone else that was worthy of his time and attention. Things were perfectly quiet until there was a loud knocking at the door. It was the knock of the only thing that could and usually would interrupt his quiet Sunday mornings: Danny Butterman. After a second knock, Nicholas sighed. "There's no one here?"

"But I can hear you." Danny called from outside. "Come on Nic, let me in! I've some great news!"

Angel looked up at the clock and realized that this was likely as much peace and quiet fate was going to allow him to have that day. He huffed loudly as he got up out of his chair and walked over to the door and unlocked it. "This had better be good."

Danny was grinning from ear to ear as he walked in. "This is better than good, it's bloody brilliant!"

"You've said that so much it's almost lost all meaning." Nicholas observed. "You need to reserve that for things that are actually brilliant."

"But this really is!" Danny said as he jumped around. "I got some great news regarding a new movie!"

"Come on, this is about another movie?" Nicholas said as he walked back to his table and sat down. "What movie are they making now? Die Hard fifteen?"

"Even better!" Danny could barely contain himself. "Bad Boys 3!"

"Bloody hell." Nicholas said as he picked up his newspaper. "You couldn't wait until Monday to tell me this at work?"

"That's not all." Danny said as he fished into his coat for a letter. "They're going to start shooting the film two weeks from now in California."

"How do you know that?" Nicholas asked as he put down the paper.

"It says so right here in this letter." Danny said as he held it up for his partner to take from him.

For the first time since Danny arrived Nicholas was actually intrigued by the conversation, which was shocking since it was about action movies. He took the letter from Danny and looked at it. "This is addressed to me!"

"Well, yeah." Danny confirmed. "Sorry about that."

"And you opened it!" Nicholas was about to slap him until he read the address on it. "Why was this mailed to your place?"

"Well, it was a response to a letter I sent, pretending to be you." Danny replied.

"You sent a letter to someone pretending to be me?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Danny confirmed again.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Nicholas asked.

"Just read the letter." Danny insisted. "It's awesome!"

Nicholas wanted to pimp slap his partner for doing something like this without asking first, but he thought it would be best to reserve his anger and find out what Danny got him into first before responding. He opened the envelope and took out the letter and read it.

* * *

**Dear Mr. Angel **

**I would to start by saying that we here at Columbia pictures were excited when we saw your application to work with us. Your work and reputation in London and Sanford are well known on this side of the Atlantic. I wanted to let you know that we would love to have you come to California with your partner to work with us during the filming of Bad Boys 3 in Hollywood as our official police consultants. **

**We will start filming in two weeks and would like to have you on set for at least two months if possible. Michael Bay is also aware of your reputation and is very excited to meet both you and Danny. We strive to make our movies as realistic Mr. Angel, so to have someone as experienced and professional as you will help our production a great deal. **

**If you are still interested in the position, contact our office at the numbers listed below. We'll cover airfare, accommodations and other expenses in addition to your salary. We are all very excited and look forward to hearing back from you. **

**Sincerely, **

**Stuart Charlton,**

**Columbia Pictures, **

**Hollywood, California.**

* * *

Nicholas sat there, looking at the letter and he read it over again to make sure he didn't misunderstand it. "You sent my C.V. to this movie studio?"

"I told you it was brilliant!" Danny said as he could barely contain his excitement. "We're going to be action movie consultants!"

"Why do I have to be a part of this?" Nicholas as asked he tossed the letter onto the table. "Why didn't you just apply for this yourself?"

"Because I'm not you!" Danny called back. "I'm not the big super cop from London. I'm just… me."

"That's not true." Nicholas said as he put his tea down. "That day when we took out Simon Skinner and his goons… you were just as much a super cop as I was. We kicked arse that day, not just me."

"I know." Danny said as he sighed. "I was just afraid that if I sent only my C.V. in, they wouldn't even consider it. That's why I used yours to get me in the door. Now I get to go cause we're a team!"

"How the hell did you get my C.V.?" Angel asked.

"I got a spare copy from the office in London." Danny admitted. "I called them and asked, saying you lost the one you had."

"Unbelievable." Nicholas said as he sat back. He was at a loss for words.

"Come on, Nic." Danny begged. "Let's do this! We have a lot of vacation time coming to us. Let's use it and go to Hollywood!"

"Oh no." Nicholas said as he raised his hands. "Not me. There is no way I'm going to America to consult on some action movie."

"It's not just some action movie." Danny corrected. "It's Bad Boys 3!"

"Seriously, Danny! I was hoping to use my vacation time to travel to somewhere more peaceful, like Venice." Nicholas said as the mere thought of that vacation was slowly slipping away. "Give me one good reason why I should even consider going to Hollywood."

"It's Bad Boys 3!" Danny repeated.

"That's not good enough." Angel replied.

"How about our salary?" Danny then asked. "They're going to pay us to fanny around the set and just answer an occasional question."

Nicholas had almost forgotten that the letter did mention a salary. So not only would they be able to travel and tour around Hollywood and Los Angeles but they could get paid for it as well. "How much are we talking about here?"

"Fifty thousand pounds." Danny answered.

"Fifty thousand pounds?" Angel repeated.

"Each." Danny then said with a grin on his face.

"Each?" Nicholas couldn't believe it. Hollywood was actually going to pay him and Danny fifty thousand pounds each just to have them sit around and give ideas to the writers, actors and director if they happen to have any questions. The letter also said all expenses were also covered, so it would cost next to nothing for them to take a vacation to Hollywood. The extra income would make travel to cities places like Venice and if he went with Danny to Hollywood, he might be able to use that to convince his partner to let him travel europe alone, or with a someone special.

"So what do you think?" Danny asked as he could tell Angel was thinking about it.

"Why not." Nicholas suddenly said, hardly believing the worlds were coming out of his mouth. "Let's do it!"


End file.
